


A Starlit Journey

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Luka who worked in a coffee shop for over a year, his life which was the same routine day in and day out, it's about to change when a young man comes in and get coffee to go. Luka with the help of his friend who also worked there, gets up the courage to started a conversation the young man.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This story is to fill the Miraculous Fanfiction Discord April event. I got Rikka#7908. When I recieved my prompt, immediatly two story ideas came to mind. I could've gone with a drabble to triple drabble, but I felt like making this story into a chapter story. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank my beta reader Khanofallorcs for beta reading the two choices for me.

"Large Americano for Adrien," Luka called out. 

It was then that a young blonde-haired man with emerald eyes walked up to the counter. Luka handed him his drink.

"Thank you," Adrien said. 

"You're welcome. Come again soon." Luka replied as he watched Adrien leave the shop.

"When are you going to talk to him more?" a red-haired man asked

"Nathaniel, I have talked to him already."

"No, you didn't. The only talking you do is when you're taking his order."

"He's probably already taken." Luka's defeated voice said.

"You don't know that for sure, do you?" Nataniel asked.

"No, but I also don't want to get hurt, again," Luka replied, as another customer appeared at the counter. He knew the conversation was far from over.

They were pretty busy for the rest of the day. It wasn't until closing that they got a chance to talk again.

"Man, you really should try and start a conversation with him next time he comes around. " Nathaniel said as he stopped beside him.

Luka let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine, if it will stop you from bugging me then I will."

"You can do this," Nathaniel said, as they finished closing the coffee shop and headed home.

* * *

Luka took a couple of deep breaths, the next person in line was Adrien.

Adrien stepped up to the counter.

"You're getting a large Americano to go, right?" Luka asked as he looked into his emerald eyes. Those eyes looked back at him, they went wide for a second, but relaxed after a couple of moments.

"Yes, a large Americano, but it is for here," Adrien replied, as he patted the laptop bag which hung from his right shoulder.

"Okay, we’ll get that order to you in a few minutes," Luka started as he got the cup ready and passed it to Nathaniel to fill. "I hope it's not rude of me to ask but are you here to relax or to do work?"

"I am here to do work. I have to get the next two chapters written and to my publisher by the end of next week." Adrien replied.

"So you're a writer, that is awesome," Luka said, as he saw a customer who stepped up behind Adrien.

Adrien looked back as he saw the person behind him.

"I'll let you get back to work. I am going to be here for a while, maybe when you can, you can stop by where I am sitting and we could chat a little." Adrien said as he paid for his coffee. 

Luka gave him his change back.

"That sounds great," Luka said, as he watched Adrien walk away. 

His attention was on the next customer; Luka had a smile on his face, he actually had a conversation with the man he liked. The smile stayed for the rest of the day.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Luka watched Adrien, who sat at one of the nearby tables, he was busily typing away from his laptop.

"Why don't you go wipe down the tables," Nathaniel suggested.

Luka looked over at Nathaniel, who was his best friend ever since they were younger.

"He seems busy. I will not interrupt him while he's working," Luka said.

"Then why don't you get him a refill on his coffee," Nathaniel suggested.

He guided Luka over to the coffee machine, and Luka made a large Americano coffee for Adrien. It didn't take long for Luka to walk over and set the coffee cup next to Adrien.

"Thanks," Adrien said, without looking up from the screen.

"You're welcome," Luka said, as he was trying to decide how he would start a conversation with him. He needed to worry because a second later, Adrien moved his hands away from the keyboard.

"How long have you worked here?" Adrien asked. 

"For five years now," Luka said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, that is a long time," Adrien said

"Yes, it is. But I love what I am doing." Luka admitted.

"Good for you," Adrien started as he looked at his laptop for a second. Then he looked at Luka. "I am doing what I love, but the thing is I don't like the deadlines. I like to work at my own pace. I do not have the luxury of doing that."

"So, what are you writing?"

"It's a mystery novel. I am three fourth of the way done. I am working on the last two chapters of the book. Oh..I am writing the last chapter of the book now, right now," Adrien admitted.

"So, do you have any other books you written published?" Luka curious voice asked.

Adrien was silent for a few seconds before he replied.

"No, this will be the first book I have written," Adrien told him with confidence in his voice.

"That's great. I would love to read it when it's complete. I love to read mystery stories." Luka admitted.

"You'll be the first to get a copy when it comes out," Adrien told him.

Luka was stunned. Adrien didn't know him that well yet, but he trusted him enough to give him one of the first prints.

"I am not sure what to say..." Luka started, then he looks at Adrien in the eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem. I hope you will be able to review the book, so others know what you think of it." 

"Okay, it the least I can do since you are letting me read it before it comes out." 

A sound broke the silence; it was his phone ringing. Adrien gave Luka an apologetic smile.

"This is Adrien," Adrien said, as he looked at his computer screen. Luka saw that he was busy, so he headed back to work.

A couple of hours passed by; he was still on the phone. Luka looked over at Adrien's. His brows scrunched together. It was then Adrien hung the phone up and gathered all his things, threw a dollar bill on to the table, then rushed out the door.

Luka got the items to clear the tables off. He walked over to where Adrien sat. Luka started to clear off the table; his eyes caught the hundred dollar bill which sat on the table. His eyes widen a bit. There had to be some mistake. He put the money in his pocket and would return the money to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since Adrien was at the cafe. Luka started to worry about him after his second week of not showing up at the cafe.

"I wonder if everything is okay with him?" Luka wondered out loud.

"Why don't you look him up?" Nathaniel said to Luka as he wiped down the counter.

"I can't do that," Luka told Nathaniel.

It wouldn't be right, and Luka would feel like a stalker.

"Why not?"

"I will feel like a stalker. I am not one of those people." Luka said as he let out a sigh.

"Then it's a good thing I looked him up for you. I have where he is staying. Just go over there and see if you can see him. I am sure that it will be fine." Nathaniel told him.  
  
Luka was hesitant before he answered. 

"Okay, there is no harm in trying to see him. If I don't see him today, then it means it wasn't destiny."

"Luka, do you believe all those things about destiny and fate?" Nathaniel asked him.

Luka looked over at Nataniel. 

"Yes, I do, Nate," Luka replied.

"Okay, to each their own."

It was then Luka looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter; it read 3 pm. It wasn't that late; he could go and see if he could check on Adrien before it got too late. Luka made Adrien drink before Luka left. When done, he looked at the clock again; only a few minutes passed. 

"Go," Nathaniel started, as he waved his hand. "I'll be fine closing the shop on my own," 

"Thank you," Luka said, as he had a smile on his face. He then left the cafe with Adrien's drink in hand.  


* * *

It didn't take Luka long to get to the hotel. When he entered, his eyes searched for Adrien's figure. He didn't haven't to look far. In the lobby area, Adrien hunched over a desk as he read over some paperwork. Luka walked over to his side and put the coffee next to him. Adrien picked up and took a sip of the coffee, but froze for a few seconds. When he moved again, he looked up at him.

"Hi," Adrien meekly said.

"Hello," Luka replied.

"I am sorry," Adrien said.

"Why are you, sorry?" Luka asked.

"Because I have not visited your cafe in a while," Adrien told him.

"Life happens; I know that. I am just worried about you," Luka admits as his cheeks got warmer.

"I should've at least dropped by and let you know I wouldn't be coming in," Adrien stressed.

"We're acquaintances. You don't owe me that." Luka told him.

"I hope we can be more than that," Adrien said quietly.

Now it was Luka's turn to be shocked.

"You want to get to know me better?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I do,"

"I want the same thing," Luka replied with a smile on his face.

"Have a seat, and we can start getting to know one another," Adrien said as he pulled out the seat next to him so Luka could sit. 

Luka smiled at Adrien and took his seat.

"Here's the start of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
